Life and Stuff
by iamraven
Summary: Stan was taken out of South Park when he was eight years old. At the age of fourteen him and his family return, only to find his friends have changed in ways he never thought.


**It's been six years. Six years since I've talked to any of them. Why did everything have to change so much? I loved South Park! Why did I have to move! What did I do! **

_**Flashback**_

_**"Stan come on!" Kyle called from the top of the snowy hill with Kenny. Stan and Cartman were climbing up, Cartman being still nearly at the bottom. "I'm trying!" Stan said, snow falling softly on his hat, snow in his boots and gloves. Kyle nodded and looked down at Cartman, "Come on fatass! Hurry up!" He yelled down to Cartman. Kenny came up next to him, "Hrmp fmtss!" He mumbled from his hood covering his mouth. Cartman looked up only to get a face full of snow from Stan trying to climb. "Ah!" He yelled wiping the snow from his face, "Hey! Shut up! I would be up there if Stan wasn't kicking the goddamned snow in my face!" He yelled. Kyle laughed, "No you'd be up here by now if you weren't such a fatass!" He yelled back as Kenny helped Stan get to the ledge. The three laughed as Cartman mumbled under his breath and began to start climbing again. **_

_**"Stan!" A man's voice came from the sidewalk. Stan looked down to see his father standing with his car door opened. His mother and sister were in the car too. "Come on Stan! Say goodbye to your friends!" Randy said, nearly starting to tear up. Stan gave a look, "Uh. Okay." He said. He turned to Kyle and Kenny, "Dammit. I finally got up here too!" He said. "Bye guys." He said, waving to both them and Cartman. "I'm gonna get you for kicking snow in my face!" Cartman yelled up to him. The three laughed as Stan ran down the hill to his dad. "Why do I have to leave?" He said looking up into his dad's big brown eyes. Randy leaned down to meet the eight year old's height. He smiled warmly. Stan looked at him confused then got into the back seat. He looked at his the two at the top making fun of Cartman. He took one glance at them and turned. Too bad he didn't know that was the last time he'd see them.**_

****

**Stan Marsh, now at fourteen, sat on his bed. He thought about that last time and sighed, looking out the window. His father had lost his job back then and they lost their house. He had to go through the rest of elementary and junior high without his friends. He sighed. **

**He was taller, with dark brown hair and his hair was short, spiked a little in the front. His room had awards from school on them. 'Student of The Month', 'Presidential Sportsmanship', and more. He wore a brown collar shirt with blue jeans and wore his red Red Sox cap backwards. **

**"Stan?" His mother's voice came from outside his door. "Come in." Stan said monotone as his mother opened the door. She sat down at the foot of his bed and clasped her hands together. "Honey, I need to tell you something." She said. Stan sat up straight, even though not really wanting to hear what she had to say. He had been mad at both his parents for not telling him about their first move.**

**"Stan, we're moving again." She said. Stan shook his head and smiled sarcastically, "Great." He said. Sharon shook her head, "Stan..." She started. "No." Stan said getting up off the bed, "I finally get used to living here and what do you do? You drag me out." He said leaning against his wall. Sharon stood up, "Stan will you listen..." She tried to start again. "No!"Stan yelled, "I'm not leaving again." **

**"Stan we're going back to South Park!" **

**The fields were white with snow and the houses glittered with christmas lights. Everyone was inside with the storm coming. Fourteen year old Kenny sat near his partly broken window shivering. "Kenny!" His mother called. "Come get some dinner and come warm up!" She said. "Cmmng!" Kenny mumbled from the red bandana wrapped around his mouth. Kenny had his blonde hair starting to come into his blue eyes, his red t-shirt ripped with an old jean jacket covering it. He wore jeans and had black wrist protecters on. He walked into the kitchen with his parents.**

**"Kenny you're gonna get sick if you keep sitting next to the window." His dad said. Kenny looked at him with no expression in his eyes then back down at his food. Mr and Mrs McCormick looked at each other then back to their two-dollar tv dinners. **

**Kenny put his fork down and looked at his mom, then his dad, then got up and ran to his room. "Kenny!" His mom called from the dining room. Kenny shut and locked the door, and sat down shivering from the cold. He was sick and they knew it. His blue eyes were pale and his chest hurt. This is why he hated winter. _Clink. _A rock hit what was left of his window. He got up and ran to it to find Kyle standing outside. He signaled him to come out with his hand. Kenny wanted to say no but he figured since his family couldn't afford a winter jacket anymore that maybe he could go over Kyle's house. He nodded and climbed out the window, landing in the snow. He ran over to Kyle who had already started to run away. He chased after him up until they hit Cartman's house. Kyle's dark red bangs came into his face covering his brown eyes. He wore a puffy black coat and gloves. He rang the doorbell. Mrs Cartman answered the door, smiling. "Kyle! Kenny! Just in time to help decorate my beautiful winter fairy land!" She said merrily then skipped across the living room. **

**Cartman stood at the other side of the room. He looked at them scared, "Help me" He mouthed to them. The two laughed, Kenny breaking into a cough. They stepped inside, Kyle taking off his coat to reveal a black blink-182 shirt and jeans with a single chain. Kenny took his jacket off to reveal his red, ripped, t-shirt. Cartman held garland as his mother pinned it up, "I have been doing this all day you guys." He said, "Someone take over." He said as Kyle took the garland. Cartman's brown hair was short-short, still being a big guy he stood at 5'8. He wore a red and blue t-shirt with jeans and yellow Converses. Kenny sat next to the warm fire taking in the heat fumes. He shut his eyes to block it from his eyes. **

**Liane skipped over to the plug for the tree and lights and plugged it in. The whole room lit up with light, as did the whole outside of the house. She smiled, "Oh isn't it lovely!" She said throwing her arms up. The three looked at her then each other in confusion then all nodded, "Yah.." They said. She smiled and started into the kitchen singing, "I'm making hot chocolate!" She sang.**

**The three shrugged. At least they were getting cocoa.**

**"Here we are!" Sharon exclaimed as they pulled up to their new house. It was big, white, and plain. Stan and his sister, Shelly, looked at each other and shrugged. They were just happy to be back. **

**As Stan and his dad moved the last box inside the house and as his mom and sister looked around the house, he turned to Randy, "I'm going to walk around. See if everything's still here." He said. Randy nodded and patted Stan on the back, "Stay warm." He said and Stan walked out the door. **

**Tom's Rhinoplasty, his mom's old business, was decorated in red and green lights. Everything was still there, including the old elementary school. He smiled slightly, remembering his friends again. Then he remembered the Broflovski's house was just down the street. He smiled and started running. He came up to Kyle's old house, and saw the mailbox reading, 'Broflovski'. He smiled and walked up to the window peeking in. Ike was sitting next to the Christmas tree looking at all the ornaments. Ike was eight now, his black hair still crazy. He rang the doorbell hoping to be able to talk to his best friend Kyle again, but of course...**

**"May I help you?" Sheila answered the door. Stan didn't know what to say, "Uh, is Kyle here?" He asked. Sheila looked at him strangly, "Do I know you?" She asked. Stan stood there, blank look on his face. "Yes." He said. Sheila looked at him long and hard, "Stan..?" She said quietly. Stan smiled and nodded, "Yah, Mrs Broflovski it's me." He said. Sheila smiled, "Oh my God.." She said looking at him in amazement. "Kyle's actually over Eric Cartman's house with Kenny." She said. Stan nodded, "Thanks Sheila." He said then glanced over at Gerald and Ike. **

**Stan walked up the staircase to Cartman's front door. He looked at the brightly lit house and squinted as he heard, "HEY!" Cartman yelled, "You hippie! What do you think you're doing!" He yelled from inside. Stan thought it was cool to hear him yell at people for stupid reasons again. He rang the doorbell. "Mom!" He heard Cartman yell. "Get the door!" Stan laughed to himself. After a couple minutes of no one coming to the door, he heard another boy yell, "I'll get it lazy ass." He said to Cartman. **

**Kyle walked toward the door and opened it. Stan looked at him confused, "Uhh..." He started as Cartman and Kenny entered the room. The three looked at each other confused, then back at Stan. Stan looked at the three, taking in how much they've changed. "Well? What do you want?" Cartman demanded. Stan fixed his face, "Shut up fatass! It's me!" He said. Now the three looked at him even more confused then before. "Stan?" Kyle asked. **

**"Yah," Stan started, "It's me. I'm back." He said. Kyle stepped aside and let him in. Stan took in the smell of hot chocolate from the kitchen. He took off his jacket and hat and placed it on the coat rack. He turned to find the three looking at him. "Wht hppnd t you?" Kenny mumbled from his bandana. Stan sighed, "My parents came to pick me up that day right," He started. The others nodded, "Well when the did," He continued, "We turned onto a strange highway and when I asked where we were going no one would answer me. So we ended up in a town outside of here. My dad lost his old job." He finished. **

**"Why didn't you call?" Kyle asked. Stan gave him a look, "Dude did I ever call? If I ever wanted something I'd just come over." He said. Kyle made a face, "Oh yah huh..." He said. Cartman stepped towards Stan, "Were there hippies?" He asked. Stan laughed, "As far as the eye could see." He said. Cartman smiled, "Dude that sucks." He laughed. The four laughed and sat on the ground to talk. **

**Finally the South Parkers were back.**


End file.
